Mil maneras de declararse
by Takari95
Summary: [TAKARI - SORATO] Hikari ha decidido declarar sus sentimientos a Takeru y Mimi y Sora están muy dispuestas a ayudarla en ello aunque no les salga demasiado bien. [Para SkuAg y el Foro Proyecto 1 - 8]


**Mil maneras de de declararse**

 **.**

 **Reto para SkuAg y para el foro Proyecto 1 – 8**

 **Pairings: Takari y Sorato**

 **.**

" _Vale, Hikari, recuerda que tienes que seguir respirando aunque Takeru se acerque. Inspirar. Espirar. Así, muy bien. Ah, también mantener el control de los latidos del corazón y del sonrojo que no se note a la legua lo muy colgada que estás de él. Ahí viene. Ahí viene."_

Respiración acelerada. Pulso disparado. Plan para parecer tranquila: fallido. Hikari se despidió de Takeru casi antes de que él dijera nada porque a pesar del esfuerzo mental que había hecho para controlarse todo se le había ido de las manos y había empezado a tartamudear y a decir sandeces. Takeru se había quedado mirándola con extrañeza al verla comportarse de una forma tan rara y había intentado razonar con ella. Pero, al acercarse y pasarle un brazo por los hombros, estrechándola contra su costado, para tranquilizarla… Hikari se había sonrojado, había dejado de respirar y, tras una breve despedida, había salido corriendo.

" _Tengo que declararme de una vez por todas",_ pensaba la castaña mientras huía, corriendo a toda velocidad. No podía seguir así porque, de lo contrario, Takeru empezaría a pensar que se estaba volviendo loca y acabaría apartándola. Cuando se cercioró de que Takeru ya estaba lejos dejó de correr e intentó relajarse. Se llevó las manos al pecho y sonrió como una bobalicona al recordar como unos segundos antes Takeru la había estrechado contra él. Suspiró. Tenía que declararse y decirle lo que sentía de una vez por todas pero iba a necesitar ayuda.

.

La corbata de Yamato cayó al suelo, lentamente, con un leve siseo. Él ni se molestó en cogerla porque estaba demasiado ocupado buscando los labios de Sora con los suyos mientras ella se afanaba por desabrochar los molestos botones de la camisa de él. Habían terminado las clases hasta después de Navidades y valía la pena celebrarlo así. Tras sonar el timbre de la última clase habían abandonado el instituto y habían ido directamente a casa de ella, a sabiendas de que Toshiko estaba de viaje y tenían la casa para ellos solos. Los abrigos y bufandas habían quedado abandonados en el vestíbulo. Las chaquetas azul claro del uniforme los habían seguido poco después. Y, más pronto aún, los seguirían el resto de las prendas que todavía llevaban puestas. Yamato tomó a Sora por las caderas y empezó a caminar hacia la cama, arrastrándola con él. Se dejó caer sobre el colchón con la chica entre sus brazos y bajó las manos para acariciar la piel de las piernas de ella. El tacto de los dedos finos de Yamato en sus muslos hizo sonreír a Sora. Ella se incorporó para tirar de la camisa de Yamato y quitársela definitivamente. Yamato se incorporó, la atrajo hacia sí y Sora pudo sentir lo que había provocado en su chico.

Sin embargo, el momento fue interrumpido de forma brusca por el estridente sonido del timbre del apartamento.

─Ignóralo – pidió Yamato mientras besaba a Sora en el cuello. Ella echó la cabeza atrás, dispuesta a ignorar el sonido y a quién estuviese al otro lado de la puerta. No obstante, la segunda vez que llamaron a la puerta, Yamato supo que Sora no soportaría que alguien la necesitase y lamentaría no haber abierto la puerta.

─Lo siento – susurró la muchacha a la vez que se levantaba y salía de la habitación descalza mientras se abrochaba los botones de la camisa y se acomodaba el pelo que Yamato se había encargado de alborotar.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Hikari.

─Necesito tu ayuda.

─¿Quién es? – preguntó Yamato, que salía de la habitación de la pelirroja con la camisa abierta y descalzo.

─Es Hikari – la castaña miró alternativamente al rubio y a su amiga, los señaló con el dedo y su boca formó una "o".

─Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. No quería molestaros – dijo Hikari mientras se agachaba delante de Sora para disculparse.

─Deja, no te preocupes. No estábamos haciendo nada – respondió Sora, tan amable como siempre. Le puso una mano a Hikari en el hombro y la invitó a pasar.

─Sí, nada de nada – dijo Yamato mientras se apoyaba en la pared despreocupadamente y le lanzaba una mirada a Sora tan cargada de deseo que ella dio un respingo. Yamato rio y se acercó a su chica para darle un beso en los labios – Voy a darme una ducha… fría.

Hikari se sonrojó ante la situación en general y siguió a Sora hacia la cocina mientras Yamato se metía en el cuarto de baño.

─¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – dijo Sora mientras ayudaba a Hikari a quitarse el abrigo y el gorro y dejaba la cartera de su amiga a un lado.

─He venido porque tú eres mayor… Estás con Yamato… Es que no sé cómo empezar – concedió la pequeña Yagami riendo nerviosamente. Sora la hizo sentarse en la mesa de la cocina y ella se quedó de pie junto a la encimera.

─Tranquila, mujer, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

─Lo sé. Es que verás… Quiero declararme a un chico.

Sora observó a Hikari con los ojos abiertos al máximo porque no esperaba que lo que había traído a su amiga hasta allí fuesen temas amorosos. Se recompuso lo más rápido que pudo, estaba emocionada de que la más pequeña ya empezase con los chicos.

─¿Podrías ayudarme? – preguntó Hikari.

─Claro, claro que te ayudaré. Pero, antes, ¿quién es el afortunado? – inquirió Sora, con los ojos brillantes.

─Pues… Takeru.

Sora tuvo que echar mano de todo su autocontrol para no empezar a dar gritos o aplaudir porque la ilusión que le hacía ver que Hikari al final se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que profesaba hacia su mejor amigo.

─Eso es fantástico, Takeru es un chico genial. No lo digo porque sea su cuñada, que también – aclaró la pelirroja. Hikari, más tranquila, decidió hablar claro.

─Necesito que me enseñes cómo declararme o, al menos, que me aconsejes. Últimamente, me pongo muy nerviosa cuando Takeru me habla o está cerca y no puedo contestarle con tartamudeos cada vez que me hable, ¿sabes?

Yamato entró en esos momentos en la cocina, todavía llevaba el pelo húmedo y Sora no puedo evitar alzar una mano para apartar un mechón de pelo que le caía entre los ojos. De haber estado solos, Yamato la hubiera cogido de la cintura, la hubiera sentado encima de la mesa de la cocina y… Sora sacudió la cabeza, despejando aquellos pensamientos. Maldito Yamato. El chico se aupó con los brazos y se sentó encima de la encimera, junto a Sora, que seguía de pie.

─Si te declaras a Takeru serás mi cuñada –añadió Yamato. Hikari rio y Sora también.

─¿Cómo te declaraste tú a Yamato? – preguntó la castaña.

─Le llevé unas galletas hechas por mí antes del concierto de Nochebuena. Hace tres años – la mirada de Sora se cruzó con la del chico, rememorando aquel primer momento.

─¿Te gustaron? – preguntó Hikari a Yamato. Éste, se encogió de hombros. Sin embargo, al recibir el puñetazo de Sora en el brazo empezó a reír.

─Sabes que sí que me gustaron, tonta – replicó el rubio mirando a su novia. Hikari sonrió, le gustaba ver juntos aquellos dos y no podía evitar preguntarse si ella haría tan buena pareja con Takeru.

─En ese caso, ¿podrías ayudarme este sábado para preparar algo para él?

─Por supuesto, faltaría más…

.

─¿Falta algún ingrediente? – preguntó Sora a Hikari que era la que tenía la receta en la mano. La castaña negó con la cabeza y fue hacia la despensa de donde sacó unos cuantos cacharros y un paquete de harina que tendió a Gatomon. La Digimon no entendía muy bien qué era lo que quería hacer su compañera humana.

─¿No sería más fácil decirle a Takeru lo que sientes y ya está? – Hikari suspiró.

─Lo tradicional es que si es la chica la que se declara lleve una torta o unas galletas. Y, eso vamos a hacer.

─¡Hikari! – llamó Yuuko a su hija desde la entrada – ¡Ha venido Mimi!

Mimi entró en la cocina todavía enfundada en un grueso abrigo y con un gorro en la cabeza.

─¿Qué estáis haciendo? – dijo cruzándose de brazos mirando a sus dos amigas. Sora y Hikari se miraron la una a la otra sin saber a qué se refería Mimi – ¿Cómo puede ser que no me hayas contado que te ibas a declarar a Takeru? – dijo abrazando a las dos muchachas con fuerza.

─No sabía que venías este año a pasar las fiestas – dijo Hikari.

─También es verdad, era sorpresa – rio Mimi – Pero, espera. Al margen de eso, ¿de verdad vas a ser tú la que se declare?

─Vamos a preparar unas galletas – dijo Sora dejando los cacharros encima del banco. Mimi se despojó de su abrigo y del gorro con parsimonia ante la atenta mirada de sus amigas.

─Pues, yo creo que tendrías que dejar que fuera Takeru el que se declarase. En Estados Unidos, son los chicos los que dan ese paso. ¿Acaso no te gustaría que Takeru con esa voz tan bonita que tiene te lo pidiese? – Mimi se dio cuenta por la expresión de Hikari que la chica se lo estaba imaginando y ya estaba soñando con ese momento.

─Mimi, esto no es Estados Unidos – dijo Sora, divertida. Mimi y sus planes nunca podían acabar bien.

─Sora, no puedes decirme que no te hubiera gustado que Yamato fuera el que iniciara algo regalándote algo bonito como un ramo de rosas o llevándote a cenar a un sitio _cool –_ Sora sonrió, no es que no le hubiera gustado pero todo eso había llegado en cierta manera después de que ella diera el paso adelante. Yamato nunca le regalaría rosas porque no era tan romántico ni extrovertido como los chicos con los que había estado Mimi pero tenía sus detalles.

─Entonces, ¿qué hago? ¿Espero a que él se declare o lo hago yo? ¿Al estilo occidental o al oriental?

─Occidental.

─Oriental.

Mimi y Sora se estudiaron con la mirada. Hikari las miró a una y a otra. Ahora sí que estaba totalmente confundida y sin saber qué hacer. Parecía todo claro con Sora pero Mimi le había hecho ver otras posibilidades.

─Por cierto, Mimi, ¿cómo sabes que voy a declararme a Takeru? – preguntó Hikari interrumpiendo la discusión entre las dos chicas.

─Se lo dije yo – dijo Taichi. Todas se volvieron hacia la puerta de la cocina donde el moreno estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

─¿Quién más sabe de esto? – preguntó Hikari.

─Creo que… Puede que…

─Puede que todos menos Takeru – dijo Mimi mirando a Sora que asintió. Hikari se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y Mimi y Sora movieron las manos y hablaron a la vez intentando consolarla.

─No te preocupes, mujer.

─Eso, eso. Tú solo piensa en que él todavía no lo sabe – dijo Taichi, intentando ayudar. Mimi y Sora lo fulminaron con la mirada.

─Hikari, escucha, vamos a ayudarte, ¿vale? – dijo Sora, conciliadora.

─Yo sigo pensando que mejor que sea él el que se lo curre pero si estás tan decidida…

─Mimi, lo tenía decidido hasta que has llegado tú.

─Solo apunto nuevas posibilidades – dijo la castaña inflando las mejillas.

─La forma oriental creo que le gustará más a Takeru, algo más tradicional.

─Pero, a mi manera sería tan romántico.

─Oye, lo mío fue romántico – dijo Sora, enarcando una ceja.

─Lo mío con Michael también y empezó él – las voces de Sora y Mimi cada vez se alzaban más así que Gatomon que había estado presenciando la escena tomó una decisión. Lanzó el paquete de harina en el aire, sacó las garras y lo rasgó. Tanto Mimi como Sora sintieron el peso de la harina sobre el cabello y los hombros. Se miraron la una a la otra, estaban tan cómicas con toda aquella harina encima que no pudieron evitar estallar en risas, olvidando completamente la discusión que estaban teniendo.

─Vale, vale, tengo una idea – dijo Sora todavía riéndose, apoyada en Mimi.

─Creo que sé lo que estás pensando – añadió la castaña, dispuesta a unir fuerzas con su mejor amiga. Hikari las miró, de aquello no podía salir nada bueno.

.

─ _Today is the day_ – dijo Mimi al colocar el último mechón de pelo de Hikari en su lugar. Sora admiró el peinado que le había hecho Mimi a Hikari, que estaba sumamente adorable – Takeru va a caer rendido a tus pies.

─Mimi tiene razón, no va a poder decir que no – dijo Sora lanzando una mirada cómplice a Mimi – Hoy va a ser él el que tartamudeará.

Hikari se levantó de la silla y se miró al espejo. Lleva un vestido rosa, con las mangas blancas. Sora le había dado un poco de color a sus mejillas y un toque de brillo a sus labios. Mimi le había hecho una pequeña trenza y el resto había quedado suelto. Las chicas le tendieron el pequeño paquetito que habían preparado y la empujaron hacia la salida.

─¿Estáis seguras de que saldrá bien? – preguntó Hikari, mirándolas con preocupación.

Sora y Mimi asintieron y la vieron marchar de casa de Sora.

─Vamos, vamos – dijo la castaña cogiendo el abrigo.

─¿Adónde? – preguntó la pelirroja.

─A ver cómo termina todo esto – respondió Mimi y Sora no tardó en apuntar al plan.

.

" _Hikari, recuerda no ponerte nerviosa. No demasiado nerviosa, al menos. Oh, ya está aquí. Ya llega. Y, ahora, ¿qué hago? ¿qué digo? "_

Takeru saludó a Hikari con la mano antes de volver a meterla en el bolsillo.

─¿Lista para pasar una tarde divertida? Tengo que llevarte a un sitio que probé el otro día para comer, es genial. Creo que te encantará – el rubio la miró al ver que ella tenía la cabeza gacha y no decía nada – Hikari, ¿estás bien?

.

Mimi y Sora observaban a su amiga que se había quedado paralizada como una tonta mirando fijamente al suelo con el paquete entre las manos. Vieron como Takeru tomaba la muñeca de Hikari.

.

─¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó el chico, ya un poco más preocupado.

" _Tengo que decir algo. Ya. Pero, ¿qué?"_

─Hikari, me estás preocupando. ¿He hecho algo? ¿Estás enfadada?

" _Darle las galletas. Hablar. Pedirle una cita."_

─Hika…

.

Sora abrió la boca por la sorpresa. Mimi se llevó una mano a los labios, más sorprendida aún.

.

Hikari se puso de puntillas, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros del rostro de Takeru. Él, sin dudarlo, colocó una mano en la nuca de ella, la otra en la cintura de Hikari. La acercó totalmente y la besó.

.

─¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? – exclamó Mimi mientras volvía a casa con Sora.

─Ha sido… Como una mezcla de lo que tú y yo le proponíamos porque tanto él como ella han dado el primer paso. Realmente, no sé quién ha dado el primer paso.

─Yo tampoco. De repente, se han acercado y beso. Eso sí, ha sido tan romántico – canturreó la castaña con los ojos brillantes.

─Tienes razón – admitió Sora – Se gustan tanto…

─Siento haber impuesto mi forma de actuar.

─Qué va, echaba de menos pelear contigo, Mimi – Sora se detuvo. Mimi también.

─Te echaba de menos amiga – susurró la castaña al tiempo que se abrazaban.

.

─¿Estabas tan rara por esto? – preguntó Takeru mirando su mano entrelazada con la de Hikari.

─Cada vez que te acercabas era como sufrir un mini ataque al corazón, Takeru. Yo no podía vivir así – dijo la chica con un suave sonrojo en las mejillas.

─Y, ¿les pediste ayuda a estas dos? – el rubio rio mientras miraba la noria a la que estaba esperando para subir con Hikari.

─Son mis amigas y las quiero.

─Lo sé.

─Pero, de verdad que no sabía cómo decirte que me gustas.

─Yo tampoco sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo – admitió Takeru.

─Después de esto he llegado a una conclusión, ¿sabes? – Takeru la miró, interrogante – Hay mil y una maneras de declararse y no importa cuál escojas. Lo realmente importante es que escojas bien a la persona a la que te declaras. Y yo, he elegido fantásticamente bien – dijo Hikari, muy orgullosa. Takeru la acercó a él, tomándola por la nuca.

─Sí, te doy la razón – admitió con una sonrisa mientras acortaba la distancia que había entre él y su chica.

* * *

 **Sku, esto es lo que me ha salido para el reto que has planteado. Quería hacerlo un poco más extenso pero a veces prefiero no escribir palabras de más. Espero que te guste :)**

 **A todos los que lo leáis, un saludo**

 **Takari95**


End file.
